Secret past
by dragonsfire18
Summary: When inuyasha sneaks off one morning, kagome follows him and finds out some thing about his child hood. one-shot, please r&r its kawii :3


A secret past, oneshot by Dragonfire18

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha, in fact I own NOTHING! O_O

{A/N: Hi ppls, its me dragon, I finaly get to write a story without =keo=, I still cant beleve she is writing a story on MY account without asking me. Anyway,  
this randomly popped into my head and I kinda wanted to write a oneshot, its kinda short but hope you all like it anyway, no flames please.}

It was five o clock in the morning in fuegal japan and everyone in our faverout group of naraku hunters was still in bed, exept for an uncharictoristicly jumpy hanyou. "Ok, no-ones up yet, nows my chance" inuyasha whispered to himself as he leaped from his tree to the ground, he began to leave when be accsidently trod on a twig causing it to snap, at the sound a sleeping fox kit awoke, "Inu.. inuyasha, whats going..." shippo never finished his sleepy question because he was ggrabbed by the tail and had a clawed hand clamped to his mouth. "Listen runt, im goin out for today ok, dont try to follow me and when the others wake up then tell them to stay away and that I will be back by sun set, GOT IT" inuyasha hissed, shippo tryed to yell for help but inuyasha stuck a rock in the kitsunes mouth and tied him to a tree with some twine. Shippo tryed franticly to screem at the half dog as he ran off into the forrest but he couldnt un-wedge the big rock witout his hands which were tied up, so he waited and watched his bully disappered into the trees. About ten minuted later kagome woke up to the sound of muffled cried for help, "Shippo?... INUYASHA" she growled as she wearlly climbed out of bed to see what the mean dog boy had done to her little fox this time. When kagome found shippo she pulled the rock out of the kits mouth, "WAHHHH KAGOME, INUYASHA TIED ME TO THIS TREE" the boy sobbed as kagome undid the knots of the twine to set him free. "Grr, where is he?, im gonna sit him to the center of the earth for this stunt" kagome fumed, not only had he hurt the child, but he had made her her up really early. "I dont know, he was acting funny?" shippo cocked his head and looked up at kagome, just then the twine came untied at the kitsune tumbled to the ground, "Owwie" he cried, "Sorry shippo" kagome knelt down to pick up the little boy. "What exactly happend?" kagome asked, "Well he woke me up by making a loud noise, I thought it was a demon but I think it was a twig, so anyway I asked what was goin on and he told me to tell you not to follow him and that he would be back by sunset, then he tied me to this tree" shippo whined as he climbed onto kagomes sholder, "Where could he be going?" kagome asked outloud to no-one inparticular. "Mabey he went to visit kikyo" Miroku answered making kagome and shippo jump, "Miroku, dont do that" shippo growled as he caught his breath,  
"Sorry, kagome woke me when she got up and I heard what happend" the monk shrugged as he walked over to the two, "Could he have really gone to see HER?" kagome whispered, her voice full of hurt. "Well its possible, I mean I cant think of any other reasons" Sango answered again making everyone jump, "SANGO" shippo growled again,  
"Sorry, I saw miroku do it and thought it would be fun" sango giggled. Kagome growled, "I cant beleve he's ditching us to go and see HER" she fumed, her eyes looked like balls of fire, "Well he might not be, it was only a suggestion" miroku whimpered from where they were cowering from angry kagome. "Well I need to make sure, sango can I borrow kilala?" kagome asked angrly, sango nodded and kilala transformed into big size, kagome hopped on and they flew away. "I have seen some of the most horrendus demons in the world but compared to kagome when shes mad they all look like puppys" sango shivered and the other two nodded in agreement, "Whew, I would hate to be inuyasha right now" miroku squeeked as he thouht what would happed when kagome found him. "Kilala, can you track down inuyashas scent?"  
kagome asked, the demon cat nodded and began flying in the direction of the mountains, After about half an hour of flying kagome caught sight of the running hanyou and comanded kilala to follow exactly a mile behind so he wouldnt smell or hear them. Inuyasha arived at his destination, it was a small village,  
it wasnt abandoned but everyone was still in bed so there was no-one about, he walked silently to the end of the village where there was a large house, it looked burned like someone had tryed to destroy it, this house seemed abandoned. Kilala landed at the oppisite side of the village, kagome desided that because they were down wind and the air was thinner in thes high up mountain village that she could get much close to inuyasha without him notising, She saw inuyasha walk into the house, so she followed him but stayed a good ten meters away. "Whats going on, why would kikyo want to meet him in an abandoned old house" kagome wondered as she wandered up a staircase she saw him climb, as she reached the top she caught a glimps of him entering a room at the far side of the hall.  
When kagome arived at the room the door was closed, there was writing on it, kagome silently gasped annd stared wide eyed as she read it, "INUYASHAS ROOM".  
Kagome re-read the words again, it didnt make sence, who's house was this?, does or did inuyasha live here?, she looked carefully at the writing, it looked as if it had been written by a little kid with a red crayon. Just then kagome heard a loud 'BOOF', which was the same sound she heared when inuyasha jumped from her bedroom window and landed on the ground, She decided to look inside, she slowly and carefully slid open the door just a crack and peered in, no inuyashe, she pulled the door open and steped inside. Kagome let out a gasp as she saw the room, there was crayon drawings all over the walls, two shelves packed with stuffed animals, a small set of draws in the corner with clothes sticking out messly, there was spinning tops, yo-yos and many other kids toys scattering the floor, a small bedside table with pictures in frames and a little red ball on it and finally there was a small bed in the corner with a plastic sheet and small toy dog on it, there was no mistaking that this was a small childs bedroom. Kagome walked through the room, totaly hypnotised by all the objects,  
so many questions were going through her mind, the main one was "What is this room?". She wandered over to the window and peered out, she saw inuyasha in a large garden kneeling by a pond doing somthing she couldnt make out, the girl decided to leave him and exploar this room. First she walked over to the bed and sat on it,  
it was uncomfertable because of the plastic sheet but she knew that all little kids bed had these, she picked up one of the pictures on the table, it was a childs painting in a blue frame, it looked like a woman and a man with a little boy, what shocked kagome was though was that the little boy had two white pointy ears painted on his head and was wearing a red outfit that looked similar to inuyashas, "It must be him as a child but who are the other two?" kagome wondered as she picked up the other picture, it was another childs painting with a green frame, this time it looked a bit like the veiw from the window.  
Kagome put the pictures down, they didnt explain much, she then looked around to see if she could make out any of the squiggles on the walls, they were all in red, blue and yellow crayon, it looked to kagome like plants and animals, she could make out a doodle of a frog, one of a rabit and a few looked like flowers,  
the whole bottom of the wall was covered in green scribbled that resembled grass. Kagome really had no idea what was going on, but she figured she wouldnt figure it out from these childs scribbles so she wandered over to the shelves and pulled down a few odd teddys. There was a small pinkish rabit, a bright purple snake and a soft brown bear with red and blur buttons on its tummy, Kagome turned over the bear, on the back there was a small patch of white matirial stitched on,  
on it was the words 'Mr benjie the bear' embroydered in black thread, she turned the others to find the same, there was 'Sachi the snake' and 'Rodienia the rabbit'. This didnt explain much eather so she wandered to the draws and pulled the top one open, it was full of screwwed up clothes that the kid had obviously just throwen in there, she rummaged throgh lots of tiny clothes and decided by the size that whoever lived there must have had been around about five years old,  
she kept going though the draw untill her hand ran againsed somthing hard and cold. Kagome rapped her hand around the item and puled it out, it seemed to be a small diary, she knew this because on the cover it said in black crayon 'Inuyasha's diary' in scruffy writting. Kagome stared at the little blue and gold book, "Everything in this room points towards inuyasha but why?, is this inuyashas old home?" kagome was verry lost in thought that she didnt notice where she steped and accsidently stood on a rubber ball which to her suprise made a loud squeek. "...kagome?...KAGOME" yelled a verry angry and slightly nervous hayou, Kagome almost jumped out of her skin as she saw inuyasha hop through the window, she shoved the diary into her pocket quickly and turned to face him,  
"inuyasha, urrm, hi, what brings you here?" kagome laughed nervously. "YOU SHOULDNT HAVE FOLLOWED ME WENCH" he shouted angrly, kagomes eyes filled with tears,  
"Im sorry inuyasha, I I thought y you might be s seeing k k kik k kyo" kagome mangaged to stutter between sobs. Inuyasha sighed and rapped his arms around the crying girl, "Dont cry kagome" he whisered, soon enough kagomes tears died down and the two of them sat on the bed. "Inuyasha, what is this place?" kagome asked whiledrying the last of her tears on her sweatshirt, he turned so he wasnt facing her, "This is my mothers house, I lived here with her before she died"  
he answered flatly, "So this really is YOUR room" kagome gasped as she looked around again, "WAS my room, When she died the villages tryed to set the house on fire to kill me so I had to leave" he corrected still in a flat tone. Kagome started to realise what had happend, she knew that people despised hanyous and if he was only little and had no one to protect him then..., she decided she needed to change the subject or she might begin to cry again and she knew inuyasha hated it when she cried, "You were a good painter" she smiled weakly while picking up the picture in the blue frame, "Who are these people?" she asked.  
Inuyasha looked back in her direction but wouldnt look her in the eyes, "the little one was me, the woman was my mother and the man was what I thought my father would look like" he shrugged, Kagome mentaly smacked herself, she should have guessed that and now she felt like she might cry again so she changed the subject once more, "you must have been pritty young to still have stuffed animals and a plastic sheet" kagome tried to smile. Inuyasha turned red, "So what if I was,  
who cares" he growled slightly embarrissedly. Inuyasha realised that kagome just wanted to escape the subject so he picked her up bridal style and without a word jumped out the window, "EEP" kagome yelped through being lifted and pulled out a window off gaurd. Inuyasha ran with her over to the verry end of the garden and let her down beside a grave under a cherry blossem tree, there was a bunch of water lillys on the grave and on the stone was the word 'MOMMY' carved scruffly.  
"I didnt go see kikyo ok, I made a promice that whenever I came neer this place I would pay my respects to her" he growled, tears sprung to kagomes eyes but she refused to let them fall because it would only annoy the dog demon, "Im so sorry inuyasha" she whimpered as she knelt by the grave, "Feh, dont worry bout it wench, it wearnt your fault she died" he shrugged and knelt next to her, "Well that to, but I meant for not trusting you more" she gave a weak smile and hugged him.  
"Im gonna stay here today, its a good place to think, you go back to the others" he mumbled, kagome nodded and stood up, just as she began to walk away he grabbed her skirt, "you forot to bow" he growled, kagome was confused for a moment, then realised that she had been disrespectfull to not bow to show her respect to the grave, she turned and bowed then walked back to kilala leaving inuyasha alone to his thoughts. "So he didnt see kikyo?" shippo asked, ever since getting back to the camp, kagome had been bombarded with questions, "Where did he go, whats he up to?" miroku asked, kagome wasnt sure if she should tell them or not.  
Kagome sighed heavly, "He went to visit someone, it wasnt kikyo but she was important to him so just drop it ok" she explained as she sat to the cool grass under a sakura tree. "But kagome, please tell us who" shippo begged, "Yes miss kagome, tell us" miroku added, "We wont tell him you told us" sango added aswell.  
Kagome gave a 'given up' sigh and the group gathered round her to listen, "Ok, I followed him to an old house in the mountains, turns out he lived there untill his mother died, he just went to pay respects thats all" kagome shrugged, everyone looked disapointed exept shippo who was rummiging in kagomes pocked, "Hey kagome, whats this?" he asked inicontly as he pulled out the little blue and gold book. Everyone gathered to see what it was, "OH NO, I totaly forgot about putting that in my pocket" kagome squeeked feeling verry guilty about 'steeling' inuyashas diary. "This is inuyashas diary, This is his diary, how'd you get it kagome?" shippo squeeked with delight, "I didnt mean to, I was in his room and..." she stopped answering as miroku interupted, "In his room eh, Glad you two finnaly got together" he smiled pervly earning him two big BUMPs on the head. "Miroku, you're such a lecher" sango growled, suddenly the atention turned to shippo who was laughing hystericly at somthing, "SHIPPO NO, DONT READ THAT" kagome gasped as she rushed over to the kitsune who was by chance reading inuyashas diary, "But kagome, you gotta read this, its so funny" shippo managed to chock out between giggles, kagome snatched te book from the laughing kit and began to read. Soon enough kagome had her hand on her mouth to stop her giggling at the content of the book, "Whats it say, whats it say" miroku begged as he tried to peek at the book, kagome handed it to sango who read it out loud, "Dear diary, my names inuyasha and I am five years old in human years and thirty five in demon years. Mommy gave me this book to write what happens every day, she always brings me back nice things when she goes to the village, although she says I cant go because of the mean people. Anyway I stayed in the garden while she was gone, I played a new game where Im a butterfly and I can chase the other butterflys around, I love butterflys because they are pritty, flowers are pritty too, Mommy said that one day I will meet a girl who is prittyer that all the flowers and butterflys in the world and she will not hate me, she will love me and we will get marryed, I dont know if there is anyone prittyer than flowers and butterflys apart from mommy, but if there is then I hope I meet her one day." once sango finished the page, everyone broke down on the floor laughing.  
After about ten minutes of hysterics the groups laughter died down and they all sat up trying to catch there breaths, "I cant beleve inuyasha wrote that, I mean like, 'I want to find the girl whos prittyer than all the butterflys and flowers in the whole world'" shippo mocked as he pranced around pretendng to be a butterfly. "You shouldnt be mean shippo, he was just a little kid when he wrote that, besides we shouldnt be reading it" kagome scolded as she snatched the book away. "Ohh please kagome, can we keep reading, just one more page" shippo begged with his big puppy eyes, Kagome really did want to read more, she knew it was wrong but she couldnt resist, "Ok but only one more" kagome smiled and the group all gathered round. Three hours later they were on page 29, up untill then it was just the diary of a care free toddler going about his days playing games and learning from his mother. "Page 30" sango read, "Dear diary, Im scared,  
Somthing happened today when mommy went to the village, it has been five hours and she still hasnt come back, I dont know what to do, mommy told me never to leave the house unless theres a fire, I dont know what to do", everyone was silent, this was different to all the last pages they had read, they all thought about a five year old child all alone, not knowing where their mother is and not knowing what to do. "should I read on?" sango asked kagome as she saw small tears spring to the girls eyes, "Yeah, carry on" kagome whispered. "page 31", "Dear diary, Im so scared and sad, the villagers killed mommy, they stabbed her and left her on the road, after she didnt come home all night I got up real early and went to look for her, When I found her she was almost dead, she said to run away, run as far away as possible and never come back, then she died. What should I do?, Where do I go?, Why did they kill her? WHY!" the page was torn and there was streaks and splodes where tears had hit the page. Kagome was sitting on the floor crying, "Thats so sad" she whispered though her sobs, sango decided to carry on. "Page 32", "Dear diary, I dug a grave for mommy in her faverout spot by the cherry blssem tree, I even got a big rock for a grave stone. I dont wanna leave her but she said I had to so I packed up some food and money in my clothes and I am gonna leave tomorrow, mabey I can find daddy and he can bring her back to life, mommy said he had a sword that could do that, he left mommy the day I was born and never came back, mommy knows why but she didnt tell me, mabey she will tell me more things when daddy brings her back to life, I dont know where he is but I will find him, I wont let mommy stay dead, I WONT". sango was in tears herself now, as was miroku and shippo, it was just so hard to think how horrible it must have been, they also all knew why inuyashas father had left, inuyasha had realised later in life that it was shamefulll to have a half breed as a son, he had left because of him. "Page 33", "Dear diary, I was gonna leave in the morning but the mean villagers set fire to the house, I managed to get out but I left my food, money, clothes, water and everything inside, I hope nothing gets destroyed, I wated to take the bear mommy made me when I was little, mr benjie, but he was in my room too, I ran into the forrest, all I have is this book and my red kimono that mommy made me, I dont know what to do now", everyone was feeling the pain that the poor five year old out cast felt all those years ago, "Page 34", "Dear diary, The house isnt to badly dammaged but when I tried to go in the villagers attacked me so I ran back to the forest,  
Im real hungry but theres nothing to eat, Mommy said you can eat rabits once but How would you catch them, mabey I will just be hungry for a while.".  
It was now almost sundown, the group had been reading the book all day and had finally finished it. "I never knew inuyasha had such a horrible past" shippo sniffed as he wiped a stray tear from his face, the book had told of how he had had to learn to hunt to live, he had been attacked by demons and humans,  
how he had wished day in and day out that his mommy never went to that village, it was the most sad thing any of them had ever read. "I feel so bad for the guy" sango whispered, "Mabey thats why he's like he is now" miroku sighed as he picked up the book and handed it to kagome, kagome had not said a word since page 32. "Hey, dinner ready yet wench?" called inuyasha as he walked in to the camp, kagome lunged at him pulling him into a hug and crying her eyes out,  
inuyasha started to panic, What had happend?, Did he do somthing wrong? Soon the others came over and started hugging him to, inuyasha wa now well and trully freaked out, "OK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he growled as he pushed everyone off him. "Im so sorry about what happend to you when you were a kid, we just want you to know you're in a family now, with us" kagome smiled weakly through her tears, "How do you know what happend when I was a kid?" inuyasha rased a curious eyebrow,  
"That doesnt matter, we just want you to know that you have us now" sango smiled. "Oook, well Whatever happend back then is no big deal, I can live through anything,  
why you guys actin all wierd, I know were all basicly, you dont need to remind me" inuyasha shrugged. "Good, as long as you know we're here for you" miroku patted the hanyous back, "Ok you guys are frekin me out" inuyasha backed away from miroku, just then he saw the open diary on the floor and realised what happend.  
"You read the diary I wrote when I was a kid didnt you?" he asked suprisingly calmly, They all nodded sheepishly, "Oh ok then, IM GONNA KILL YOU YOU BUNCH OF SNOOPS" he screened as he started chasing them around. "Yup, one big happy family" kagome laughed as she ran away from the dog boy. 


End file.
